Folge 9: Das lasse ich nicht zu
„Kann sein, dass du mich für blöd hältst, aber bevor ich nicht absolut sicher bin, dass man sie nicht retten kann, werde ich nicht aufgeben.“ - Kyoko Sakura Überblick Sayaka wird zu einer Hexe, und Kyoko betritt das Labyrinth, während sie Sayakas seelenlosen Körper in ihren Armen trägt. Homura rettet Kyoko vor der Hexe. Während die beiden weggehen, treffen sie auf Madoka. Diese ist geschockt, die Leiche ihrer besten Freundin zu sehen. Daraufhin erklärt Homura Kyoko und ihr alles. Als Madoka in ihrem Zimmer vor sich hinweint, betritt Kyubey den Raum und erklärt ihr alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Er offenbart, dass er Mitglied einer außerirdischen und emotionslosen Gesellschaft ist, die sich über die Gesamtenergie im Universum berät. Die Magical Girls und die Hexen sind eine Möglichkeit, ihnen entgegenzutreten und Energie von den Emotionen junger Mädchen zu kreieren. Und da Kyubeys Spezies emotionslos ist, versteht sie auch nicht das Konzept der menschlichen Moralen. Madoka reagiert traurig und wütend auf das Gesagte. Indem Kyoko ihre Magie benutzt, erhält sie Wärme von Sayakas Körper. Sie fragt Kyubey, ob es möglich ist, ihren Soul Gem wiederzuerlangen. Er umgeht diese Frage und sagt, dass es noch niemand zuvor versucht hätte. Da die Existenz eines Magical Girls an sich widersprüchlich ist, würde ihn so eine Leistung nicht überraschen. Am nächsten Tag versucht Hitomi mit Madoka zu sprechen, aber diese umgeht sie. Kyoko überredet sie, die Schule zu schwänzen, um stattdessen Sayaka zu retten. Sie erklärt ihr, wie sie menschliche Emotionen in die Hexe, zu der Sayaka geworden ist, entflammen will. Das würde allerdings nur klappen, wenn ihre beste Freundin mit ihr reden würde. Madoka willigt ein, und sie und Kyoko gehen in das Labyrinth der Hexe. Sie versucht mit Kyoko zu reden, aber es nützt nichts. Schließlich begeht letztere Selbstmord, womit sie auch die Hexe tötet. Homura (die aus der Schule gegangen ist) betritt das Labyrinth und bringt die zusammengebrochene Madoka nach draußen. Die Folge endet damit, dass Homura und Kyubey in ihrem Haus miteinander reden. Er enthüllt, dass es tatsächlich unmöglich war, Sayaka zu retten, er aber Kyoko nicht davon abgehalten hat, das zu tun. Kyubey versucht nach wie vor Madoka zu einem Magical Girl zu machen, da nur Homura allein es nicht schaffen würde, gegen Walpurgisnacht zu gewinnen. Sie erwidert, dass sie es nicht zulassen wird. Beobachtungen 'Ending' Die neunte Folge enthielt wie in der ersten, zweiten und elften Folge kein Ending. Trivia *In Japan wurde die neunte Folge am Freitag, den 4. März 2011 um 1.30 Uhr morgens ausgestrahlt (nach deutscher Zeitrechnung am Donnerstag, den 3. März 2011 um 17.30 Uhr). **In Deutschland wurde die neunte Folge am Mittwoch, den 3. April 2013 um 18.30 Uhr abends ausgestrahlt (nach japanischer Zeitrechnung um 2.30 Uhr morgens). *In einem Interview gab Chiwa Saitō (Homura) zu, dass sie, Aoi Yūki (Madoka) und Emiri Katō (Kyubey) allesamt geweint haben, als Kyoko sich geopfert hatte. Die Sprecherinnen fanden die Szene sehr bewegend. *Am Ende der Folge fragt Kyoko Madoka, ob sie „aus der Laune heraus zum Magical Girl werden möchte“. Dabei merkt sie die Konsequenzen und die Gefahren eines Magical Girls an und sagt, sie würde Madokas Gesicht zerschlagen, bevor diese die Chance hätte, den Pakt mit Kyubey zu schließen. Ironischerweise wurde sie in ihrer eigentlichen Timeline aus der Laune heraus zum Magical Girl, indem sie eine schwarze Katze davor rettete, überfahren zu werden. *Sayakas Hexenform heißt Oktavia von Seckendorff. Der Name kommt vom deutschen Poeten Karl Siegmund von Seckendorff, der einen Roman mit dem Titel „Das Rad des Schicksals“ geschrieben hat. Somit würde das erklären, warum sich so viele Räder in ihrer Barriere befinden. *In der siebten Folge betete die Hexe Elsa Maria mit dem Rücken zu Sayaka gekehrt, als ob sie diese ignorieren würde. Dabei hielt sie eine Monstranz in der Hand. In dieser Folge sieht es so aus, als würde Kyoko für Sayakas Seele beten, während sie gegen ihre Hexenform kämpft. *Manche vermuten, dass Kyubeys Lösung für die Entropie fehlerhaft und regelrecht unmöglich sei. Diejenigen, die das behaupten, weisen darauf hin, dass Kyubey aus einer fortgeschrittenen Zivilisation von Aliens kommt und deren Verständnis des Universums um Einiges überlegener ist als das der Menschen. *Bevor Kyoko Selbstmord begeht, verschmilzt eine Haarnadel mit ihrem Soul Gem, der sich an ihrer Brust befindet. Spekulationen 'Noch nicht bewiesene Theorien' *Während Sayaka gegen Kyoko kämpft, verwandelt sich ihr Unterkörper in den einer Meerjungfrau. Viele Fans behaupten, ihre Tragödie wäre so ähnlich wie die der kleinen Meerjungfrau. **Der Meerjungfrauenschwanz kann auch ein Bezug auf die Melusine sein. *Die Räder, die in Oktavias Attacken verwendet wurden, können im Tarot auch als das Rad der Zukunft symbolisiert werden. Interpretationen davon sind „Möglichkeiten, Gelegenheiten, neue Entwicklungen und plötzliche Veränderungen“. **Sayaka war auch in einem Zug, als sie sich verwandelt hat. Ihre Attacken können ebenso gut von den Zugrädern inspiriert sein. *Als Kyoko anfängt zu beten, stellt Oktavia auf einmal ihre Attacken ein. Es kann gut möglich sein, dass das Magical Girl und Madoka es endlich geschafft haben, Sayakas Überreste ihres Selbst zurückzurufen. Allerdings steht auf Oktavias Karte Folgendes: „Sie wird nicht länger erreicht werden. Sie wird kommen, um nichts mehr zu wissen. Sie lässt einfach nicht zu, dass sie gestört wird.“ *In dieser Folge bietet Kyoko Madoka einen Umaibō als Zeichen der Freundschaft an. Dies kann auch als ein vorbeiziehender Taktstock bezeichnet werden, da sie in dieser Folge stirbt. Es ist auch möglich, dass sie einen Umaibō aufgrund ihres billigen Preises (neun Yen; umgerechnet sechs Cent in Deutschland) genommen hat, da Sayaka in der siebten Folge gestohlenes Gut nicht akzeptiert hat. *Es wird vermutet, dass Homura von Kyokos Gefühlen zu Sayaka weiß (weswegen sie nicht ihre Leiche wegwerfen und die Hexe zuerst umbringen möchte). Allerdings erwartet sie nicht, dass Kyoko Sayaka in dieser Timeline sogar wiederbeleben will. Galerie Chairs s-1-.jpg EC09-1-.png Love me do (beatles)-1-.jpg Sayaka witch form-1-.jpg Ep9 Kyouko SG-1-.jpg Ep 9syrenka-1-.png Blu ray mermaid unicorn ep 9-1-.jpg Close up Sayaka coats of arm and the Seckendorff family coats of arm-1-.png Revolutionary Girl Utena and Madoka-1-.png Sayaka wheel attack fortune tarot-1-.png Kamijou_silhouette_background-1-.png Praying_kyouko_sayaka-1-.png